Is It Too Late to Try and Help
by The Blood Phoenix
Summary: The freak quick has stopped working and the team, Ukai and Takeda are blaming Hinata for no longer being good enough. How will Hinata heal or is it too late for him to be fixed. ooc characters, Natsu is a boy, undecided ship. Warning Mentions of depression and self harm.


Betrayal at its best revised

The freak quick has stopped working and the team, Ukai and Takeda are blaming Hinata for no longer being good enough. How will Hinata heal or is it too late for him to be fixed. ooc characters

Hinata POV

Another morning practice filled with yells, anger and blame, It has been going on for weeks. Ever since the quick stopped working since I became inadequate according to Kageyama, the team, Takeda and Ukai. The only one who is not blaming me is Tsukishima , but he never says anything in front of the team but he tells me to stay strong after every practice, it really shocked me. It has become a daily thing, the team yells, screams and blames me. It is really taxing, I never thought that I would not love volleyball but, it's so hard to continue like this. As much as I hate myself for it, I can't stop, it's just too hard. It forces me to feel something even when my life is completely numb. My mother doesn't know about any of this, well at least I hope she doesn't and Natsu is too young to understand what is happening. I cry every night and I rarely sleep anymore their jabs and taunts haunt my dreams at night. I want someone, anyone really to save me from this hell hole I now call my life. Time for classes with Kageyama and i am terrified he is always in a worse mood during school so i avoid him as much as I can.

Time skip after school practice

Still Hinata POV

Practice is about to start and I am waiting until the last minute to enter so I don't have to face them before practice. When I enter everything goes silent, but they are all happy for once, except for Tsukishima the guy who rarely shows emotion, his face is contorted in fury. The atmosphere is haunting and I have a terrible feeling in my stomach. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei call me over to talk to them. I wonder what they want to talk to me about? With each step the dread I feel gets worse and worse. " Hinata, since you have been getting worse and not taking this volleyball team serious enough, you are kicked off the team." Ukai says trying not to let his show through, that I am finally leaving, I will no longer be a burden for them. I hang my head and let my bangs curtain my eyes, this hurts so much. But I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing my tears or my pain. " I understand Ukai-san, I will get my stuff and never return. Thank you for everything you have taught me and I am grateful for having this team even for a short amount of time." I say with a completely blank face, he gasps in shock at my expression, I chuckle lightly, he wanted to see my pain. I turn towards the team, Tsukishima face goes from rage to sadness in an instant, The rest of the team, is elated that I am no longer on the team. I turn and walk to the change room, grab my stuff, mouth a thank you and goodbye to Tsukishima. I walk out the door and run towards my bike, I hope on and ride to a park halfway between my house and Karasuno. I sit on the abandoned swing set, and push myself back and forth, each movement make the rusted swings creak. The sky is grey with promises of upcoming rain, I take out one of my textbooks and flip to the last page and take out my razor blade and roll up my sleeves, the thin dark lines of the previous cuts are apparent on my pale skin. I bring the razor to my arm and press down and drag it along my arm, there is no pain, so I frantically drag the blade across my arm and then switch to the other once the other is covered in blood. I don't even feel the rain beating down on my back. I faintly hear the sound of my cellphone but everything is muted, my sight dull and my head throbbing in pain. I hear a car door slam open and I hear the crunching footsteps on the gravel, The last thing I hear is "Shouyou what happened to you?" Before the endless void of unconsciousness takes me away.

Tsukishima POV

" How could you guys do that to him! He has been trying his hardest to get better, it look like he has been hardly eating or sleeping!" I yell at the team and at first they are shocked that I stood up for him but they get over it. Almost the entire team looks guilty except for Kageyama." He was useless we no longer needed him." he states as if it is the most normal thing in the world and the rest of the team says nothing. " Fine if you all feel that way I will leave as well." I say while walking towards the door. Yamaguchi stammers out " Tsukii…" " Never call me that again you lost the right when you didn't stand up for Hinata but you helped them drive him into a depression." I snarl, he looks hurt but I couldn't care less. I walk out the gym ignoring the shouts for me to come back. I start walking in the direction of Hinata's house and see a bus, an ambulance, Hinata's bike and a mop of orange hair on a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance, I sprint towards the park and see a crying Kenma, a crestfallen team and a pissed Kuroo. When I arrive Kuroo sets his eyes on me and glares. " Do You know why He was like this?" his rage barely concealed. " Sadly yes I do." I say with sadness laced in my voice. " Who the hell did this?" he said anger rising. " Karasuno men's volleyball team." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. His head whips up in shock and asks what happened. I tell him everything that happened, what they did and what Hinata has done to himself. " We should call his mother to inform her about what has happened, Kurro grabbed Hinata's phone and opens it and finds his mother number and calls her, even from here you can hear her sobs and wails at the news of her son. Kuroo tells her to meet them at the hospital. A paramedic shows up, " Who is coming in the ambulance two people are allowed simultaneously Kuroo and I say that we will. We climb into the ambulance and the rest of the team gets in the bus and Make their way to the hospital. When I first see Hinata I am shocked, There are blood soaked bandages wrapped all up his forearms. I nearly start crying but I hold it in and soon enough we are there and we are put in a waiting room, soon we were joined by the rest of the Nekoma team and hinata's mother and littler brother who was asleep in her arms. Her eyes red and puffy, she looks towards me for an explanition so I told her what I had told Kuroo. Her eyes widen and she mumbles something I wish I never heard. " Not again, this can't be happening again." and she continues on and says something about getting him anti-depressants again. I sit there in shock, what has happened to Hinata before and where is his father?


End file.
